


Fox and Rabbit

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thrilling game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox and Rabbit

The breathing that echoed off the walls excited him. The adrenaline that pumped through his veins as his heart raced was a better high than any drug could provide. Ryou hid away in a small kitchen cubby, his hands grasping tightly onto a sharp kitchen knife. His life was at stake here - he knew that,  _he knew that_ , and yet he only felt some sort of sick, disgusting infatuation for the dark being that was hunting him. It was a thrill that lit up his dull, lonely life. He was excited, so very excited, he could barely contain himself.

He could hear footsteps coming closer, closer, closer. His grip on the knife tightened. His breaths grew quick and shallow. His shoulders tensed up, waiting for that door to open so he could lunge out and strike. And then he would run away again - because honestly, this was too much _fun_ to just _stop_ \- and wait for the darkness to find him again. It was a sick game of cat and mouse (or maybe more along the lines of _fox_ and _rabbit_ ) they were playing, and they were both immensely enjoying it.

The footsteps finally stopped in front of the cubby, and he tensed up even more. He was prepared. A muffled shuffling sound met his ears as the darkness supposedly crouched down. Slowly, so _very slowly_ , the cubby door squeaked open. As soon as it was open enough, Ryou finally lunged out, slashing out with the knife. But this time, the darkness was prepared. He dodged easily enough, before his hand shot out and grabbed Ryou's wrist, twisting it so that he would let go of the knife. Ryou let out a strangled gasp of pain - it was nothing, really, compared to what he'd felt before - as a distorted chuckle resounded throughout the kitchen.

The next thing Ryou knew, he was forced into the kitchen table, the darkness pinning his arms down easily. Mauve eyes stared down at Ryou, running over his face, his neck, his chest, then up to his eyes. A cheshire grin pulled at the darkness's lips. He leaned down, brushing his lips over Ryou's neck, making their was up the side of his jaw.

“I finally caught you, little rabbit,” the darkness purred in his ear.

But he had already caught Ryou at the beginning their sick game.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's never enough Deathshipping.


End file.
